True Vampire
by tistarkoluv
Summary: Vampires have taken over up state New York. Join the journey as they deal with the people/creatues who love them and the people/creatures who want to see them dead. In the end we can only have one winner. Warning Slash! John Cena, Randy Orton, & Cody Rhodes


Author Comment: This story is based on True Blood/WWE

* * *

"Cody…." John took a deep breath as he knocked on their bathroom door. He could hear a whimpering on the other side as he knocked on the door once again. "He was just kidding with you. Please come out and eat, you are weak and you need to eat."

"I would rather die!" Cody shouted back as John pounded on the wooden door. "Just go back down to him John Cena, I don't need either one of you. I'll either make it on my own or I'll just die again!"

"Listen you…" John let out a hiss feeling his fangs lower in his mouth as he felt a sense of anger rush through his body. He felt himself wanting to yell at Cody, but he knew that's the last thing he needed right now. "I love you Cody Rhodes, and I will not let you die in this bathroom do you understand me? Now either you open this door or I'm coming in, so which would you prefer?"

John pressed his ear against the door as he listened to Cody moving around on the inside. He could still hear whimpers as Cody unlocked the door slowly opening it to John.

"It's about time…" John sighed seeing blood streaming down Cody' face, he moved to hug the man but Cody quickly brushed passed him. "Cody will you stop and talk to me."

John followed the man through the house until they reached the living room as they spotted their friend with his feet up on the coffee table drinking away at a bottle of True Blood. Cody grabbed a bottle off the littered table as he drank the blood in one chug before tossing the bottle at the man's head barely missing him. He watched the man before him let out a small smirk as the bottle crashed against the wall behind him.

"Someone sure is feisty tonight," Randy smiled up at Cody as he slowly took a sip from his bottle before licking his lips. "Sure makes this vampire hot and bothered when I see you get so angry. Maybe you should learn some manners and suck my dick Cody."

"Fuck you!" Cody fangs came out in anger seeing the man starting to laugh at him as he reached out smacking the bottle out of his hand, sending it across the room as it shattered against the wall. "I'm tired of you being here."

"Mr. Rhodes I would like to remind you who the elder Vampire is between us two," within a spit second Randy used his Vampire quickness as he jumped off the couch before grabbing Cody by the back of the hair. He pulled the man backwards by the hair while holding him with only his arms as the smaller man tried to wrestle his way out of the position. "Have you ever heard you should respect your elders? I would hate to have to punish you, though it sure would be fun. I'd have you on your knees Cody, begging for mercy either that or begging for more."

Randy licked his lips feeling Cody struggling to try to break free as he looked up seeing the glare come across John's face. He looked down at Cody before tossing him into the couch, who quickly grabbed another True Blood bottle of the table tossing it and missing Randy by a long shot. This time the bottle that was full, crashed against another wall with blood now coating the blue paint.

"You two need to stop this," John folded his arms seeing the two men look up for a brief moment before looking back at each other. "I'm serious every night you two fight. When is this going to end?"

"The day we ship him back!" Randy smirked seeing the glare he got from Cody as he looked over to John. "We were fine for so many years John, why did we have to bring him into this family?"

"Obviously John wanted me to join this family. He turned me into a Vampire for a reason right?" Cody questioned as he stood up from the couch walking over to John grabbing his arm with his hands. "What it sounds like to me is someone wasn't pleasuring him good enough, maybe Randy you got old and dried up for his taste. How long was he fucking me behind your back? What over a year and a half!"

Randy didn't say a word as a smile came across his face he moved over to the two men tapping Cody on the side of the face. The man glared up at him with his fangs out ready if he needed to use them.

"Maybe it's time we let little Cody here know why he's even here," John went to say something hearing Randy speak as the taller man silenced him with a finger over his lips. "He's been here living with us over a month, shouldn't he know why he's truly here?"

"Randy I think it's time for you to shut up," John knocked the man's hand away from him as he looked to Cody seeing a confused look in his eyes. "He's here because I want him here; you need to get over your jealous envy toward him. If not I will have no choice but to toss you out of this house and our lives. Do you understand me?"

"I know you better than you think John Cena; remember we have been together over fifty years?" Randy smirked at John moving over to Cody as he placed his hand on the man's face. "Unlike someone who is only here because of a mistake."

"A mistake?" Cody repeated as he stepped back from John and Randy seeing John looked disgusted as Cody nodded his head. "What does that mean John?"

"It means nothing, he's trying to get into your head," John turned toward Cody seeing the man shaking his head as he backed further up. "Cody you know I want you here. I believe you were brought into our lives for a reason. So Randy should shut up before I make him!"

"Stop feeding him bull Cena," Randy said stepping forward as he felt John try to push him back with his arm but the man kept moving toward Cody. "It's very simple Cody, he killed a Vampire and the King made him make another. Hmm and guess who that is Cody? He might have fucked you on the side, but other than that you were nothing toward him."

Cody looked between the two men hurt and confused, red blood began to come down his cheeks as he shook his head. He saw John stepping toward him as he stepped back away from him once again.

"You told me you loved me, that you wanted me to spend eternity with you," Cody cried out feeling John try to grab a hold of him as he finally reached the door giving the man a shove backwards. "I believed you! I didn't even want to be a freak like this, now look at me!"

Before John had a chance to stop the man, he was bolting out the door as he ran off the porch into the dark forest. John stepped out on the porch trying to figure out where Cody had went as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind.

"Why must you do the things you do?" John sighed as he felt Randy's hands move up into his shirt, rubbing at his hard stomach. "You know damn well what to say to upset people, and when someone says shut up…"

"Sometime's I can't help myself," Randy a kiss into the back of the neck of the smaller man. "Come on John, let's enjoy the night we have alone for once."

"In a few hours it will be sunlight Randy, we must find him before he ends up dead," John pulled away from Randy as he turned around pulling the man forward. "I do mean both of us are going to find him."

Randy smirked up at John as he reached out grabbing John's hand. He turned the man's wrist seeing the time on his watch as a smile came across his face.

"It's just a little after one John," Randy reached out pulling up John's shirt seeing the ribbed abs as he ran his hands over John's stomach. "You give me one hour, and if he's not back I'll help you find him. You know he'll come back, where else does he have to go?"

John looked toward the forest as he felt Randy's hand grab him by the face turning him toward him. He could feel the bigger man starting to pull up his shirt more as he let out a deep sigh.

"An hour and you will help me find him?" John watched Randy nod as he pulled the material over John's head. Randy pushed him back against the side of the porch as the men's lips locked together. John could feel his lips starting to kiss down his chest then his abs before stopping right above John's jeans. Randy used his hand to rub the front of John's pants before stepping back as he motioned John to join him inside.

Once inside Randy quickly disregarded his clothing as he pointed for John to sit on the couch. John followed his orders with his bulging jeans still on as he saw Randy drop to his knees in front of him. He felt the man rubbing his hand through his jeans as John let out a hiss.

"You realize you have been so bad today?" John looked down at Randy seeing the smirk on his face as John used his quickness to get up from the couch and move behind Randy. He pushed the man's face into the couch hearing him let out a hiss as he pulled him back by his black hair. "I think it's time you learn a lesson Mr. Orton."

John's fangs came out as he bit into the back of Randy's neck making the man let out a hiss. John used one hand to hold Randy by the hair as he used the other to push down his jeans. He stroked himself for a brief moment before pushing himself inside of Randy. The man below him let out a loud grunt as every inch invaded him hard and rough from behind. John let go of the man's hair as he placed both hands at his hips before rocking his body back and forth.

"I'll take this punishment any day old man," Randy moaned out, turning his head slightly seeing John's eyes closed as the man above him grunted at will. "Though I don't think I will learn a damn thing from just one round."

John leaned close to Randy's ear; he ran his tongue against the man's skin as he felt him tense up below him. John quickly moved his lips down Randy's neck before biting him softy once again.

"If you like I can just stop?" John saw the man's eyes glare at him as he turned his head. John simply smiled before thrusting harder into the man. "Then I suggest you better shut up, it's going to be a long ride."

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Any thoughts so far? Please leave a review!


End file.
